Forbidden Love A Yu Yu HakushoInuyasha crossover
by Yugi'stwin
Summary: What if Hiei and Kurama were related to the same person? What if that person could go back to Fuedal era Japan and fell in love with the Lord of the Western lands? Rating may change later on!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

An Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho; I do however own the story idea and Avery Rene Jaganshi, Bryn Waterston and Graydon Dragos.

Avery Rene Jaganshi

Age: 17 in human years; 200 years younger than Hiei

Hair color: Black with red and silver streaks

Eye color: Amber in human form; silver in demon form

Height: 4'8 in human for; 5'9 in demon form

Demon type: Half- Fire, Half- Kitsune

Avery is related to Hiei through their father and Yoko Kurama through her mother.

Chapter one:

Koenma looked at the four spirit detectives sitting in front of him. "I have a mission for you." He told them. He pulled up a file on the screen behind him. It showed a picture of a young lady who had black hair with red and silver streaks, amber eyes and who was 4'8. "This is Avery Rene Jaganshi. She is a half fire- half kitsune demon." Koenma looked directly at Hiei and Kurama. Kurama looked surprised as he studied the picture. Hiei looked a little curious as he stared at the picture. "You will be posing as students at the high school she attends. You will have the same classes as her. I suggest you two," he said pointing at Hiei and Kurama, "mask your demon energy until you can get her to trust you." He told them. Kurama nodded and looked thoughtful as Koenma handed out copies of Avery's file to the team. "You all are dismissed. Go and get ready for your mission and report back here." Koenma said as he looked down at the paper work on his desk.

~20 Minutes later~

Koenma looked up as the team entered his office. He nodded at Botan who handed out school information and student IDs. Botan then opened a portal to the Human world. The team stepped through the portal and stepped out in an alley near the High school campus. They looked around as they headed into the building. "I guess we should get our schedules now and head to first class." Kurama said as they walked to the office. The group left after getting their schedules and headed towards their Home room. They walked into Mrs. Hawkins drama class and looked around. Avery walked in and sneezed. 'Why do I smell cinnamon and roses?' she thought to herself as she walked over to her seat. She pulled out her script for 'A Midsummer's night Dream' and walked over to where the cast lass was posted. She scanned the list and found her name next to the part of Puck. She turned to walk over to Bryn and smacked into the chest of a guy she had never seen before. "Oh uh excuse me, I didn't see you standing there." She apologized as she looked up at him. She saw he had an Elvis- style hair-do and that it was orange. She went to step around him and ran into Graydon. "Hey Ave, what part did you get?" He asked as he looked over her head and scanned the list. "I'm playing the part of Puck." She gave him a sassy smile and slipped past him to walk over to her friend/ partner in crime, Bryn Waterstone. Bryn gave her a grin and nearly shouted "Guess what!" Avery winced and gave her the evil eye. "What?" she said as she snagged Graydons chair. "I'm your understudy." She said with a mischievous smile. Graydon poked Avery in the back a few times. She tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out at him. "Ave you're in my seat." He told her with a silly face. "I know this." She said as she stared up at his towering height. 'I swear he's part giant or something.' (A/N Graydon is 6'8. He has light bronze colored skin, dark hair, and gold eyes and he weighs about 300 lbs of pure muscle. He's also a demon.) He stared at her in disbelief as she finished talking to Bryn and headed over to her seat. The team watched the exchange between the three. '_Hiei_' Kurama asked mentally '_Yes Fox?_'Hiei replied as they sat down_ 'I think the guy Avery was talking to is a dragon demon, or atleast half dragon demon.'_ Kurama told him as the teacher walked in and said hello. "Class we have four new students joining us today. Boys if you'll come to the front and introduce yourselves." Mrs. Hawkins said smiling at them Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all stood and moved to the front of the classroom. "Hello, my name is Shuichi. And this is Hiei." Kurama said as he introduced himself and Hiei with a smile. "Yo, I'm Yusuke." Yususke said with a nod "And I'm Kazuma, but you can call me Kuwabara." Kuwabara said with a smile. Mrs. Hawkins nodded and smiled as they all sat back down. She read off who was in the play and who would be doing what backstage.

That's all for now! Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Avery twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she listened to her two best friends argue over what they were going to do that night. "I say we go to the movies. I am dying to see the Avengers movie! Ironman and Thor are soooooooo hot!" Bryn said "I say we go to the dojo and practice for the competition that's in two weeks." Graydon said. 'Someone shoot me please!' She thought mentally. "Avery, which do you think we should do? Dojo or movies?" Graydon asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "How about we do both? We go to the Dojo afterschool, put in at least two hours and then go catch a late movie afterwards?" She said compromisingly looking between the two. "That works!" Bryn chirped and Graydon nodded his head. "Ok let's do that." He stated as they got up from their table and headed to their last class. Avery sighed and walked into History class. Sensei Barr walked and glanced around the class. "Class we have four new students. Stay seated boys, thank you. Their names are Urameshi, Yusuke; Kuwabara, Kazuma; Minamino Shuichi; and Janganshi, Hiei. Please be kind to them. Boys I don't tolerate talking, note passing, chewing gum, food or drink in my classroom. If you violate any of these rules you will be sent to the principal's office." Sensei Barr stated looking at the four of them. Sensei Barr turned to the board and started writing. "I want everyone to copy all of the notes down. There will be no short hand note taking. It will all be in long hand." Sensei Barr stated as he started to walk around the room. He stopped by Avery's desk and watched her copy down the notes in pen. "Ms. Jaganshi, what have I told the class about taking notes in pen?" He asked her loudly. Avery straightened up and looked straight ahead and said in a mono-tone voice "We, the students are not allowed to use ink, black, blue or otherwise, to take notes. If we do we get a two hour detention with you. During that detention we are to re-write all of the notes in pencil a hundred times or until you deem fit that we have learned our lesson about writing in ink." She set her pen on the table and folded her hands in front of her on the desk. Kurama glanced at Hiei to judge his reaction and was surprised at how pissed Hiei looked. _'Hiei?'_ Kurama asked mentally _'What fox?'_ Hiei snapped back _'Calm down. He isn't going to hit her or anything.'_ Kurama told him as he finished copying the notes. Bryn and Graydon glanced at each other and then at Avery. "Ave?" Graydon whispered "You okay?" He asked when she didn't respond. He poked her between the shoulder blades a few times. Bryn handed him a note that read

_We can't let her have detention with Sensei. She told me that he scares her with the way he looks at her._

Graydon looked at her with wide eyes and wrote back

_What do you mean, with the way he looks at her?_

Bryn sighed and pulled out a purple ink pen and started to write her notes down. Graydon grabbed a green ink pen and followed suit. Sensei Barr walked around the class and stopped by Graydon and Bryn's desks and said loudly "Mr. Dragos and Ms. Icestone, can you both tell me why students aren't allowed to write in ink in my classroom?"(A/N I'm changing Bryn's last name. You'll understand why further in the story.) They both straightened up and said together in a mono-tone voice "We, the students are not allowed to use ink, black, blue or otherwise, to take notes. If we do we get a two hour detention with you. During that detention we are to re-write all of the notes in pencil a hundred times or until you deem fit that we have learned our lesson about writing in ink." Sensei nodded and said "You two will join me Monday afternoon for detention and Ms. Jaganshi will join me afterschool today for detention." Sensei Barr told them as the final bell rang for the day. "Ms. Jaganshi go to your locker and then come straight back here." Sensei Barr told her as he started to clean the board off. "Yes Sensei." She told him as she walked out of the room with Graydon and Bryn. The gang followed out behind them. "Hey excuse me?" Kurama asked the trio in front of them. Graydon turned and looked at him "Yeah?" He asked stepping between the two girls and the guys. "Is Sensei Barr allowed to do that? Give detention to just one student, I mean." Kurama asked glancing at Avery and Bryn. "Unfortunately yes he is." Bryn told them in a venom filled voice. Avery sighed and nudged Graydon. "Gray, you and Bryn head to the Dojo, I'll meet you two at the movies." She told them softly as she grabbed her book bag from her and Bryn's locker and placed her history and science books in. "No Ave, we're going to wait her for you until after detention and then we're going to the movies." He told her with a smile. Avery smiled up at him and accidently dropped her bag, spilling her i-pod, notebooks and pens across the floor. "I am such a klutz!" she berated herself as she bent down to pick up her stuff. Avery went to pick up her I-pod but Hiei picked it up first. As he handed it to her, his demon aura flared before he could stop it. Avery gasped and fell backwards. Graydon and Bryn both growled and pushed Avery behind them. "Who and what the hell are you?" Bryn snarled as she glared at Hiei. "He's a fire demon, from the Ice Domain. And I'm betting the red- head is a demon to. I just don't know what kind. Good job at masking your auras. Now tell me who you are and why you're here." Avery told them softly as she nudged Bryn out of the way. "Gray, stop with the mental snarling and leash the dragon. That's the last thing we need unleashed right now." Avery told her best friend. All of them looked at Avery who calmly straightened her skirt and collected her bag. "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation." She told them. Kurama sighed and looked at her. "My name is Kurama, and I'm a kitsune demon. Hiei is a fire demon and Yusuke and Kuwabara are human. All four of us work for Koenma. We're spirit detectives." He told them. Avery stiffened at the mention of Koenma's name. "So binky breath finally found me again. What he send you here for?" Avery asked looking at the four detectives. Yusuke started laughing and smiled at Kurama "I like this girl, she has spunk." Avery blinked at him and then at the clock behind them. "Shit I gotta get to detention. We'll talk about this later." She called as she ran down the hall to Sensei Barr's room. (A/N: It gets a little graphic in this part. If you don't feel comfortable reading this I suggest you skip it. I'll put another A/N at the end of it for you. This is what the girls at Avery's school have to wear.)

Avery stepped into the classroom. "Sensei? I apologize for being late." She said as she bowed to him. Sensei Barr looked up at her. "There's no excuse. Go sit down and start copying the notes from the board. In pencil." He told her. Avery went and sat down and started copying the notes down. Sensei Barr watched her for thirty minutes before he got up and walked over to look at her work. "You've copied enough notes for now Ms. Jaganshi." He told her placing a hand on her shoulder. Avery set her pencil down and stared at her paper. "Yes Sensei Barr. What would you like for me to do now?" She asked quietly as he caressed her shoulder. "Stand up please and walk over to my desk." He told her. Avery stood up and walked over to his desk. Sensei followed her over to the desk. "Stand so that you're facing the desks and bend over." He told her as he moved behind her. Avery did as she was told and bent over the desk. She put up her mental shields and held still as he flipped her skirt up. "Stay quiet and don't move." He told her as he walked over to the door and locked it and let the shades in the room down. He walked back over to her and moved behind her. Avery stood still and waited to see what he would do. Sensei Barr smirked and unzipped his trousers and opened them. "You've been a bad girl Avery. I do believe you need to be punished. Don't you agree?" He asked her as he nudged her legs apart. Avery swallowed and stayed quiet. "Answer me Avery or I will make this hurt." He said as he pushed her legs open wider. "Yes sir." She told him softly "Good girl." he told her as he placed himself at her entrance. "This may hurt at first but that'll go away soon enough." He told her as he forced himself into her. Avery bit back a whimper and held still as she waited for it to be over. "Tighten your inner muscles." He ordered her as he thrust in and out. Avery did as he told her to. Sensei Barr finished and released into her and removed himself. "Stand still." He told her as he crouched down behind her. He slowly started to lick her. Avery looked startled as he did that. "You're to find your release now." He said against her. "Yes sir." She told him. He continued until she found her release. He stood up and grabbed a box of tissues and proceeded to clean both himself and her. He flipped down her skirt and told her to go and sit quietly at her desk. (A/N: and that ends the graphic part.) Avery sat and stared down at her desk as she held back tears. Sensei Barr sat and watched her for the next hour. "You may go Ms. Jaganshi and remember, don't tell anyone what happened." He told her dismissively. Avery stood and walked out of the room and towards the front doors. She didn't notice the detectives standing there with Graydon and Bryn as she walked past. Graydon exchanged a glance with Bryn and turned to the guys, "We're going to take Avery back to the house and talk to her." Graydon told him as he went over to Avery. "Ave? Are you okay?" He asked her as he touched her shoulder. Avery jumped and looked up at him before quickly looking away. "I-I'm fine." She told him softly as Bryn walked over. "Let's get you home girlie. The new guys are coming over tonight to have dinner with us." Bryn told her as they headed to Graydon's grandfathers Dojo/House. Graydon watched Avery worriedly as they headed home. "Ojiisan, we're home." Graydon called as all three of them removed their shoes at the inside of the door. Avery headed up to her room and closed the door. She went and sat on her bed and stared at the wall. "Gray, what's wrong with Avery?" Ojiisan asked him from the living room. "I don't know. She won't tell us anything. She had detention with Sensei Barr this afternoon." Graydon told him as he headed upstairs to his room. Ojiisan looked at Bryn who shrugged. "Oh ojiisan, we have company coming over tonight. Is that okay?" Bryn asked looking at him. Ojiisan nodded and motioned for her to go upstairs. Bryn bowed and headed up to her room.

~2 hours later~

"Kurama are you sure this is the right place?" Yusuke asked looking up at the sign. They were standing outside of the Black Dragon Dojo. "This is the address that Graydon gave me." Kurama told him as he knocked on the door. Graydon opened the door and smiled. "Did you get here ok?" He asked after he invited them in. The guys nodded and set their shoes by the door. Graydon led them into the living area of the house and introduced them to Ojiisan and Okaasan mother. "Ojiisan and Okaasan, I'd like to introduce you to our friends from school. This is Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Guys this is Nanami-san, she's our mother and our Ojiisan, Daiki-san." He said motioning to a black haired woman and a silver haired man. Kurama and the woman stared at each other in surprise. "K-Kurama?" She asked hesitantly, staring at him in disbelief. Kurama nodded and smiled. "It's good to see you again Nanami. It's been a while." Graydon, Bryn and Avery all stared at him in surprise. "How do you know our Okaasan?" Avery asked quietly looking at Kurama. Kurama smiled and looked at her. "Do you remember Yoko?" He asked her. Avery nodded and stared at him with wide eyes. "How do you know that name?" Graydon asked stepping in front of his half-sister. (A/N Graydon, Bryn and Avery are all related through Nanami, their mother. That means their all related to Kurama and their all part Kitsune demon. Graydon in part Dragon part Kitsune demon, Bryn is part Ice, part Kitsune and of course Avery is part Fire, part Kitsune demon. Daiki is full Kitsune as is Nanami. Hope that explains some of it.) Kurama smiled and said "How about I show you? It'll be easier to show instead of explaining the whole thing." He said looking at Daiki-san. The older man nodded and led the way to the Dojo. "We can use this room." He said as they all stepped into the room. Everyone turned and looked at Kurama as he stepped into the center of the room. Everyone watched as he was surrounded by red and silver rose petals. They watched as the petals died down and Yoko Kurama stepped out. He smirked at the three detectives and then looked over at Nanami, Avery, Graydon, Bryn and Daiki. "Hello Obasan, Ojiisan. I see my little itoko's have all grown up." He said looking at the three of them. Avery stepped forward and glared at Yoko. "Why?" was all she said glaring at him.

Please Rate and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese words and their meanings

Ojiisan- Grandfather

Okaasan- Mother

Obasan- Aunt

Itoko's- Cousins


End file.
